Christabella Lestrange
by KatieXHorror
Summary: When Chrisatbella enters Hogwarts for her first year and finds herself sorted in to Hufflepuff house will she give up on ever being the daughter her mother wants or will she find something more there? Facing the hate of her family, the rise of her lord and troublesome school life, she will slowly loose herself into the life of sex drugs and rock n roll that every Hufflepuff has.
1. Chapter 1

Christabella Lestrange

Chapter 1

4,002 words

_Hello, my name is Christabella Bellatrix Lestrange, Daughter of Bellatrix and Rabastion Lestrange. _

_I am currently 11 years old and I live with my Uncle Luci, Aunt Cissy and Cousin Draco in Malfoy Manor and have done since I was born. This is only because my parents are currently in Azkaban though, they did something great but the ministry didn't like it. They tortured the Longbottoms till they died, the stupid blood traitors, while they were looking for the prophecy child who was going to kill our lord. I get to visit my mother and father once every month usually but since I am starting Hogwarts tomorrow I won't be able to see them until the next summer holidays after my first year ends. I do miss not having my parents in my life as I love them very dearly but of course I never let anyone but my family know about that. Today is the 31__st__ August and I will be going to Diagon ally with my family to buy my school supplies for the next year, I am so excited._

Christabella walked out of her room in the Malfoy manor, down various long winding hallways before she reached the grand stair case leading down to the lobby where her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were waiting for her with smiles on their faces as they spoke to and teased each other. She ran down the stairs and into the awaiting arms of her Uncle Luci as he picked her up and spun her in circles.

"Are you excited little one!" He shouted immaturely looking just as happy as her, while blowing a few strands of platinum blond hair that had fallen in his face. "If you not excited I can't let you down I'm afraid." He spoke, suddenly becoming serious as he dangled her above him a couple of feet of the ground. Draco and Narcissa laughed and Christabella squealed and squirmed before finally giving up.

"Yes, I'm excited" she giggled as her laughing uncle set her down on the ground, beside her cousin and aunty.

They all quickly walked out of the main doors to the grand manor and down the long path leading up to it until they got past the anti-apparition wards there guarding their home. Christy held onto her uncles' hand as Draco held onto his mothers. They soon apperated in a small gap to the side of Diagon ally and controlled their features before walking into the ally filled with people.

Although they were extremely happy people, they wouldn't show it to the public. As purebloods and dark wizards and witches weakness was not acceptable among them, they controlled themselves in public places and around people who were below them only letting go and being relaxed when in each other's company.

The first thing on their list was the books that they would need for their subjects, they needed:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1),

A History of Magic, Magical Theory,

A beginners Guide to Transfiguration,

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and

Magical Drafts and Potions.

As they collected the last book on their list for the potions class Lucius spoke. "You will enjoy potions I hope. The Professor there can be a bit harsh at times but only strives to achieve the best and have most of his students do the same. He is a close friend of ours, be kind to him and behave in his class when you arrive at Hogwarts." He spoke the last part towards Christy who only smirked in return.

After they collected the books, they went and bought a set of first year potions ingredients each as well as their cauldrons, a set of crystal phials, a set of brass scales and a telescope before moving on to get their owls. They supposed they could have had a toad or a cat, but both of them were rather ridiculous and it would be a huge embarrassment for them, if that was the animal they must take to Hogwarts.

They walked into the shop filled with animals and looked around for the ones they wanted Christy chose hers first. It was the first one she saw; the owl was all black with white tipped wings and reddy brown eyes. For an owl it was huge and rather intimidating which is just what she was looking for. They put it behind the counter as Draco continued to look for his pet of choice. Christy walked around the shop having a look at the other animals while she waited when she suddenly heard low hissing voices around her.

"_What a pretty little witch, she would make a good meal" _

"_You would have to share with the rest of us"_

"_Oh look she's coming this way"_

"_We might get our chance"_

Christy walked toward where she heard the voices, but she could only see a couple of cages covered up with large pieces of material. "Who is there?" She said sternly appearing like the very pureblood she was. "Who is there?" she spoke louder, turning around assessing her surroundings. But when she saw that no-one was there she acted like nothing had happened but just as she was about to walk away a very large cage caught her eye.

She walked toward it cautiously, she gripped onto the ripped, old material before pulling it back fast, revealing a huge snake around 8ft long and as thick as her neck. It was the darkest of black with what looked like neon purple claw marks patterning horizontally along it back. It eyes were the same deep yet luminous purple, which looked as if they would glow in the dark.

Suddenly everything in the shop seemed to go silent, Christy could no longer hear the voices hissing mockingly at her and it felt like bugs were crawling up her back as she looked around for the cause of the atmosphere change. The huge snake from the cage lifted its head looking around at its' surroundings.

"_What is the meaning of this_" It hissed in no general direction, as Christy looked on it shocked awe.

Many hisses were sounded in return saying they were sorry, saying they couldn't stop her approaching him while she looked around frantically for anyone standing and speaking to show her she wasn't going crazy, but no-one was there.

"_How can I hear you? How can you speak_?" she asked, slightly scared but mainly shocked due to the cages separating her from the animals in question.

"_How can we speak? It is you speaking our language not we yours_." The snake clearly said to her as it lifted the top of its body higher so he was at her level. "_You have a gift young one; you can speak the language of parsletongue, the language of the serpents_."

Christy digested the information as quickly as possible before turning to speak the snake again. "_What is your name?" _

"_Malice – King of the serpents, you must take me from here young one, I will protect you against your foes and enemies of the past, the present and the future. You are now my duty."_

"_I shall try to do as you ask Malice" _She hissed in return but hearing a gasp a second later she turned to see her Uncle Luci staring at her in awe. "Uncle Lucius, I can expla-"

"You need not Christabella" He walked forwards placing his hands on her shoulders and kneeling down to her height. "It is a gift, but you must not tell anyone, is that understood?" He spoke harshly; she nodded to his question in slight fear at the dominance he was showing over her. "If people find out they will be scared, they won't understand and they may hurt you. Now which do you want?" He ended in a whisper and a secret smile barely able to keep the excitement out of his eyes.

They walked out of the shop two owls and a king serpent heavier, before heading towards Olivanders. Draco had bought a huge and apparently violent owl that was completely black which he fell in love with as soon as he saw it. Christy however had already been bitten several times when she tried to take a look at it though, so it was understandable as to why she wasn't overly fond of it.

The animals had been taken back to the manor by a house elf the Narcissa had called upon with all of their other supplies they had previously bought. All they needed now was their wands and robes, and then they were set to go home and start packing for the train the next day.

Walking into the shop they were surprisingly the only ones there, Draco went up and rung the bell as his parents smiled fondly at his impatience. Olivander appeared from behind a shelf before coming up to us and smiling. "Young Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you here, and you my dear are…?"

"Christabella Lestrange" She replied simply enjoying the way the man paled at her last name, before he quickly recovered.

"It seems we may be here for some time, I remember all of your parents' wands and the extremely long time it took to get them. Mr Malfoy, you first."

Wand after wand was tried but none of them worked, every time he gave a wand a flick something would smash or set on fire, such as Olivanders clothing which was one of the more amusing incidents. But eventually after around 30 minutes of continuous searching one of them worked,

It was a black and simple wand, around 8 inches completely straight all the way through and smooth, yet it was beautiful. When he picked up the wand and gave it a flick black and red smoke came from the end of it and wrapped around him from his toes to his head before settling down and resting in his hands.

"A powerful wand Mr Malfoy, best placed in the right hands as it ideal for the dark arts, be careful with that and choose the right path." Olivander said to Draco knowing full well that Draco now had a dark arts wand and he had it for a reason.

"Now, Miss Lestrange your turn" The same ordeal with Draco happened all over again, before Olivander walked over to the back of the room and came back with a black slightly crooked wand that formed a zig zag shape. As he set it in her hand she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body but instead of a warm feeling she was expecting it was cold. Black sparks once again shot out of the end and flowed around her feet for a moment.

"Once again a dark wand Miss Lestrange, I hope you choose the right path in your future." With that Lucius put the money for the ones on his desk and we walked out of the shop to get fitted for robes. After they walked into the shop they needed to get fitted so Lucius and Narcissa went off to some of their own shopping down Knockturn alley after telling the two children they would be back by the time they had been fitted to buy their robes and go back to the manor.

Christy and Draco stood on the stand to get measured, but while Christy wanted to go home as soon as possible to pack for Hogwarts, Draco decided to be hard work. While he was on the stand he kept moving around so the woman couldn't take his measurement correctly or fit his robe. Christy was done in five minutes and waited for Draco in the fitting room.

Soon after Christy got down a boy walked in, he had uncontrolled black hair and bright green eyes, he looked almost homeless in his stupidly baggy clothes, shallow skin and lack of hygiene. He didn't say anything as he stood up on the stand, the silence was comfortable but out of politeness and for the sake of keeping up appearances Draco spoke.

"Draco Malfoy and you are?" He said in a way that this was a façade not because he was genuinely interested, but because her had to. Clearly the tone of his voice was read clearly though, as the boy understood not to cross him almost immediately.

"Harry" He spoke softly almost shyly, but after Christy assessed him she decided she didn't like the boy, he was naïve with no backbone. He wouldn't stand up for himself unless he was forced, she hated people like that. It reminded her that she had to be strong no matter what like her mother told her

_Christy was sat alone in a dirty cold room made entirely of stone, golf ball sized spiders and almost mutant sized rats scampered around her looking for their next meal. Christy sat on a wobbly small wooden stool that seemed as if it could not take her weight, across from her was a replica of the same stool but that was all. Suddenly the room got colder and the floors became icy, a few minutes later a pack of dementors walked in with a woman._

_The woman was filthy and slightly crazed as she ran forwards as best she could with shackles on her wrists and ankles that were all chained together, and embraced the seven year old girl in front of her. The woman was Christy's' mother Bellatrix._

_The visit was as normal as it could have been, what with a room full of dementors and a crazy dark witch. But for a minute during the visit Bellatrix let go of her remaining sanity and pushed the girl to the floor before straddling her and pinning her down._

"_Remember Christy you must always be strong, always be standing up for yourself. If you're not doing that then then you are weak. Only the filth is weak Christy, the muggles, the blood traitors and the mudbloods. You cannot become filth like them. You cannot betray me that way." Her mother hissed down at her. "Make me proud, Christy. Make me proud and become the best Slytherin to ever be known by any person, beside our lord that is. Our lord, our lord." She started rambling about how he was coming back after that but Christy could only think of what her mother said._

"_I will not be a disappointment" She mumbled to herself "I will not be weak"_

_Just as she said the is the dementors advanced and started attacking her mother right in front of her before dragging her away back to her cell, while she was still kicking a screaming._

Despite that fact that even Bellatrix didn't remember that moment it always reminded Christy of who she was, what she was, and what she couldn't become. She couldn't become like the boy stood in front of her now. A disappointment. Filth.

She looked up and started listening to Draco's conversation making just as he stepped down and collected his outer robe. He offered his arm to her, which she gladly took as he escorted her back to the main shop where Lucius and Narcissa had come back from shopping to meet them. They paid for their robes and walked out the shop. They soon found themselves in a secluded part of the ally and apperated back to the manor where they became the truly happy family they really were when no one else was around.

As soon as they got inside Christy ran up to her room and began packing her trunk excited for the next day.

She opened up her black trunk and first put her clothes in, leaving out her school robes to last so she could change into them on the train. She added personal belongings, pictures of her family, letters from her mother and father and other such things. She then put in her books and school supplies and school robes which she soon hoped would be filled with the green and silver colours of Slytherin House.

All in all it had taken her two hours to sort all of her things out and fill up the trunk neatly, but despite this she still had to call Draco in to sit on it so it would close for them.

Draco and Christy went down in to the dining room and ate their dinner with Lucius and Narcissa before being sent to bed so they were awake and ready for the next day. But instead of them going into their separate rooms they stayed up and spoke excitedly about Hogwarts for the next hour in Draco's room before exhaustion finally took its toll and they fell asleep in the middle of the large bed.

The next day they were woken up by a house elf and sent downstairs to eat their breakfast which they did as quickly as possible so they could leave the manor and get to kings cross station as soon as they could. After the hurried breakfast they both ran up to their room and put on some casual robes to travel in, the house elves took their bags down stairs and placed them next to the waiting Malfoy parents. Malice and the owls were also awaiting the children to come down the stairs, but they didn't have to wait long.

Draco and Christy came down laughing and joking with each other as they walked up to their belongings picking them up after Narcissa cast a feather light charm on them. They walked out of reach of the anti apperation wards before landing on platform 9 ¾, after a quick goodbye Draco and Christy got onto the train and picked out a compartment.

Although the public goodbye was quick, that morning Narcissa had been hugging and kissing them to death with tears in her eyes while Lucius looked on in proud amusement.

Soon after Draco and Christy had settled comfortably in the compartment they were interrupted as Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe joined them. They were Draco's friends though and tended to avoid Christy out of fear of her parents, the same reason she didn't have any friends really.

The whole train ride was spent with the other five in deep conversation not paying any attention to Christy, almost as if she wasn't even there. Although she felt extremely hurt by this, especially by her cousins attitude she didn't let them know and stayed calm, not drawing any attention to herself.

Soon enough they had arrived at Hogwarts station and the first years were leaving the train in a big excited bundle over to a large man who was shouting for all of the first years to crowd around him before he started to lead them over to a lake.

Christy followed at the back after being left by the others and was lead over to a boat which she shared with three other unknown first years who clearly didn't want to talk to her. They soon exited the boats and walked through the marvellous doors leading to the castle, as soon as they took a step inside they could feel the magic of the castle flowing through them.

In front of them stood a set of stairs with an old stern faced witch stood at the top of them

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide to the great hall and they followed her across the stone floor in the middle of four long tables each filled with hundreds of students all wearing different coloured uniforms. The other students stared at them as they walked across the hall until they reached a fifth table filled with teachers.

"When I call your name you will come up, sit on this stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. Then based on what it finds you will be sorted into either the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor house. Is that clear?" Without waiting for a reply Professor McGonagall that pulled out a stool with an old rotten hat placed on it.

Christy looked on bored from her place at the back on the first years, knowing exactly what was going to happen due to previously being told by her Uncle Luci and Aunt Cissy. The hat opened what was supposed to be it mouth and started to sing its' song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After its' song was over students were called up in alphabetical order based upon their last name, and sorted into their chosen house. Sometimes it only took a few second to sort someone, if that, but other times it took a couple of minutes. After every student was sorted a round of applause was heard from that house.

"Lestrange, Christabella" McGonagall called out paling slightly as the whole hall went silent.

Keeping her head high she walked up to the front and sat on the old stool with her back straight and chin up making it look like a throne as the hat was place on her head.

"_Ahhhh, young Miss Lestrange how wonderful to have you here, but let's not dilly dally, where should you be sorted eh? Hmmm very sly, cunning and clever, clearly interested in dark magic and with your family it's no surprise. Perfect for Slytherin correct? No no no. You lack the sophistication for Slytherin; often letting your anger and other emotions overcome you much like a Hufflepuff, you like to cause trouble as well it seems we have found your house Miss Lestrange."_

"_HUFFLEPUFF, I AM A SLYTHERIN" _She yelled in her head at even the idea of it.

"_Don't be too quick to judge Miss Lestrange Hufflepuffs are not as they seem they are more Live in the moment kind of people; they enjoy parties, pranks, causing trouble. They are bubbly fun people but with a dark edge. Feel a need to be the best but don't want to let people know about it if they ever do become better. Extremely loyal to people they know and like but they are not kind to any-one except their own or when they are trying to keep up the typical Huffelpuff façade. People think they are weak, emotional, and stupid. They are a lot like Slytherins but a bit less sophisticated for example they stick together and don't mix with other houses unless they are planning against them. But remember only Huffelpuffs know their true nature, and they'd like to keep it that way"_

But before she could stop the hat and convince it otherwise it had already opened its mouth and shouted out to the hall full of students the word that no-one wants to hear or be associated with:

"HUFFLEPUFF"


	2. Chapter 2

Christabella Lestrange

Chapter 2

3,812 Words

The rest of the sorting and the feast were both a daze for Christy as she sat in shock at the Hufflepuff table. After the hat had shouted out the name of her house and home for the next seven years no one had applauded like they had with all the other students, actually there were quite noticeable gaps between her and the other Hufflepuffs sat at the table. They all knew who she was just like everybody else; they know what her mother and father did to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Speaking of, she noticed their son sat at the Gryffindor table looking at her while clutching onto his toad Trevor in fear, ignoring all of the other Gryffindors trying to get him to look away from her. He even ignored the mighty chosen one Harry Potter who was sat next to him.

With a jolt Christy realised that Harry Potter was the spineless fool she and Draco had met in Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions. This was the boy who was supposed to defeat the dark lord? Christy couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought but she soon masked her features again. All of a sudden Potter looked up in horror his eyes meeting hers before quickly turning away back to the red head sat beside him. A Weasly, it took all Christy had not to sneer at him from across the room, he must have told Potter why everyone was treating her this way and why Neville was about to curl up in a ball and cry like a little girl.

Right behind him and all of the other little Gryffindors was Draco and his other friends glaring daggers at her. She couldn't help but be hurt at the fact that her cousin who she adored and had adored her in return but five minutes before now appeared to hate her more than anyone or anything in the world. He would probably tell Uncle Luci and Aunt Cissy though and they would try to talk some sense into him, wouldn't they?

She was still the same Christy she had been all of her life, the same Christy they had always known and lived with. But they didn't know, did they? They didn't know that Hufflepuff was different from what it seemed, they wouldn't understand. They wanted her to be in Slytherin, her mother and father wanted her to be in Slytherin, what about when the dark lord came back? Would he hate her? Would he kill her?

Feeling another pair of eyes on her she looked to the teachers table and saw a man dressed all in black with a hooked nose and really long black hair staring at her in anger, dislike but a little sympathy. Severus Snape she presumed, but another was also looking at her, a very nervous looking man with a turban wrapped around his head, he looked very annoyed but excited at the same time, she didn't understand why the man was looking at her like that. Most strangers looked at her in fear that she would do to them what her mother had done, sometimes she was tempted, she knew the spells but she didn't have the power.

Soon enough the feast was over, Christy hadn't eaten any food in the duration of the feast because she was so stuck in her shock. She stood up and followed the other Hufflepuffs out of the hall, towards their house dormitory's. She noticed while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked up the stairs and the Slytherins walked down they stayed on the same floor.

They walked down one straight hall not taking any turns or going round corners, the hallway eventually started the get narrower so only three people could fit shoulder to shoulder, the whole group came to a stop for a moment before carrying on again. When Christy got to the end of the hallway she stepped through an archway that immediately shrunk away when she stepped through it.

"Hello first years and welcome to the Hufflepuff common room." A boy was stood in front of them all, standing on a table so they all could see and hear him as he welcomed them to Hogwarts. "Unlike the other houses you will not need a password to enter the room there are magical barriers that can determine if you are a part of this house or not. Now I do have a lot of explaining to do as your prefect. Most of you will be under the impression that Hufflepuff is a house full of emotionally distressed, stressy, silly and stupid little boys and girls as you along with the rest of the world have been led to believe. LIES! " The 7th year boys' sudden shout caused the first years to all jump back in shock and laugh at each other. "Hufflepuff is a very secretive house, when faced with the outside world you will act shy and emotionally distressed because that is your alibi. Hufflepuff students love to cause trouble, we like to prank other houses, we like to drink, we like to take drugs, we like to live in the moment and have all the fun we can possibly have because you will never know when it will end. If you appear as a stereotypical Hufflepuff no one will suspect you for making things explode in a potions lab, or setting things on fire in the charms room or even hexing and pranking other students, when in reality if something like that happens… well… it usually is one of us. Only the Hufflepuffs know of our true nature, but unfortunately there are a few others who also have found out but not many. There are two third year Gryffindors that know, the Weasly twins and a few teachers too, but you don't have to worry about them.

"Please do remember though that we stick together, we protect each other. We are a lot like the Slytherins and we share the same beliefs as them, such as pureblood supremacy which is why no mudbloods ever get sorted into the house. Ok… so… up to three people can share a room with each other we don't have any rules here really; boys and girls can go together, your bags are automatically transported here when you choose a room to stay in. Over in that cabinet there are passes to the restricted section in the library. If you ever need help with anything or want to learn about some magical types that aren't taught at Hogwarts just go to a seventh year from this house and they will be happy to help. That is all, now you can do whatever the hell you want, see ya."

The boy then ran over to a girl who seemed to be waiting for him, before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. As she screamed and giggled he took her down a hallway with 7th written on it. There were 7 hallways and they were told to go down the one with 1st on it. As Christy went down the halls the students all said hello to her and offered her friendly smiles which she returned. She eventually reached the end of the hall that had a window. Looking through it she noticed that they actually were under water, guess they had been going downhill after all.

Walking into the last room she realised that all the other students chose the room closest to the common room so there was no one in any of the next five rooms next to her, she would be alone, just as she liked it.

She walked in and just like the boy had said her belongings appeared in front of her, first she went over to the large cage that had appeared in the middle of her bed next to her also rather large trunk, and released Malice into the room. She picked up her trunk and placed it on to the floor easily as her Aunt Narcissa's feather light spell was still on it, before turning to face malice who had gotten comfy on her new bed.

"_Will you be ok here Malice, or am I going to have to look after you, not that I mind but, I was just curious?" _Christy hissed to the snake in her new found language.

"_I will be able to look after myself sweetness; I do enjoy the thrill of a hunt. But for the majority of the time I will be beside you, if anyone asks why tell them I am you familiar?"_

"_What is a familiar?" _Christy hissed at the snake as she sat down on the bed beside him. Before he replied he wound his long body around her waist a couple of times before coming up and resting his head on the crook of her neck.

"_It is a protector of sorts; it means that if you are in any danger I will help you, I will guide you through life and if I want I can extend it. I am a magical snake and a powerful one at that, others would refer to me as a king but I want you to see me as a friend sweetness. I will forever be at your side, our fates are tied together."_

"_What, like you were supposed to be my familiar, like I was created for you?"_

"_Exactly, we are perfect for each other as a protector and protected, it works the same way a soul mates but it's different. Do you understand?" _After Christy nodded her head he carried on. "_Good, now get changed and go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."_

Christy stood and Malice unwound from her, she picked up a pair of black silk pyjamas and quickly changed from her school robes which she then magically hung up in her wardrobe with her other clothes.

"I'll fix the rest tomorrow" She mumbled as she lay down on the bed malice curled up next to her under the covers for warmth as they fell asleep together.

The next day Christy woke up after being hissed at for the past five minutes constantly telling her she would be late if she didn't get up now. She grumbled as she dragged herself out of the bed and onto the floor before crawling over to her wardrobe where she sat on the floor and tugged her clothes of the hanger, still sat on the floor she summoned a clean pair of underwear to her and changed.

Around five minutes later she was fully dressed and was just fixing up her tie. She left her hair down so it fell in black slightly messy curls down her back; she looked a lot like her mother actually. With her pale skin, dark eyes and hair as well as her tall thin body, the resemblance between the two was almost identical. After picking up her bag that was filled with the books and resources she would need for the day she left the bedroom and exited the common room with some other first years that she had a small conversation with after explaining why the largest snake they had ever seen was following her. But keeping her Uncle Luci's warning in mind she didn't tell them that she could speak to the snake and him to her.

They arrived at the grand hall and ate their breakfast before heading off to their first lesson of the day based off the schedules they had been given.

First she had double potions with Professor Snape; she walked to the class room and sat at the back next to another quiet Hufflepuff boy, the two didn't speak, they only acknowledged each other with a nod. Soon enough the room had been filled with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and Professor Snape cam barging in with his robe billowing behind him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Snape it seemed had the gift of keeping a class silent without any effort at all. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death that is if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots as I usually have to teach."

He then moved on to shouting questions at everyone before deeming the class smart enough to actually brew a potion in their first double lesson. He wrote the instructions on the board and asked if we had any questions, obviously he did not expect a reply but one Ravenclaw girl did raise her hand.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me saying but I don't really think this is a safe working environment."

"If you don't like the room Miss Wilson you may leave, but don't expect to be coming back" Snape sneered in response to the girl.

"Oh no Professor Snape, it's not the room, not at all." The girl hurriedly said. "It's just that there are people in this room who could be considered a danger to the rest of the students here, especially with the pets they are keeping." After she said this she cast a sly look to Christy that no one missed, but just as she was about to get up the Hufflepuff boy next to her put a hand on her knee.

Getting the message she ducked her head and let her raven curls mask her anger with shyness, as Malice slithered up and wrapped around her neck loosely. Everyone was looking at her now expecting some sort of reaction, but seemed slightly shocked when she just kept looking at the floor shyly not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being scared of a _Hufflepuff _and for the sheer idiocy of judging a person by their mother and father. It seems the sorting hat can put people in the wrong house Miss Wilson." Snape sneered at her. "Now get on with the potion, the lot of you!" She had clearly pissed the man off, Christy knew the Snape was friends with her parents before they were sent away and was still friends with the Malfoy's, he wouldn't like them being disrespected.

Halfway through the class Christy couldn't take the girls mumbles and snide comments about her any longer so she discreetly pulled out her wand and slowly levitated a random ingredient into the girls' potion when she wasn't looking. She had learnt the spell from a tutor the Malfoy's had hired to give her and Draco a basic knowledge of all the subjects covered at Hogwarts. Soon after the girl began to stir the potion causing a small explosion in her face that left her screaming in panic.

All of the students looked on in shock, well the Hufflepuffs in fake shock they knew something would happen to the girl after what she had said. Snape looked up at the commotion with concealed amusement in his eyes at the girls' misfortune.

"You silly girl, what have you done?" He marched over to her and grabbed her face roughly between his large hands, the girl instantly stopped thrashing and stayed still in fear of the potions master.

"I can't see" She whimpered.

Snape sighed clearly annoyed before dragging her over to her lab partner telling him to take her to the infirmary to get looked at. The boy did so immediately scurrying out the door as fast as he could with a temporary blind girl trailing behind him.

"Pack your things away and get out my class room, the lesson is over." Snape spoke softly but everyone heard what he said and did so immediately. "Christabella stay behind." Within five minutes everyone had left the room, but Christy was left waiting for the potions master to speak.

"Your Uncle Lucius has asked me to give you this; I believe it is a letter from him and your Aunt Narcissa as well as one from your mother and father." Snape picked up a rather thick looking envelope before walking over and handing it to her, she took it from his hands gently and was about to leave before he stopped her. His hand brushed one of her waist length black ringlets out of her face and behind her ear.

"You do look like your mother, amazing woman." He sighed "I believe she also blinded someone in her first month at Hogwarts, not the first day though, that is rather impressive. I advise you read the letters alone, although I do not know what they say I can guess. 10 points to Hufflepuff for standing up for yourself, now off with you." He smiled softly at her. "Oh and please do try to make sure that that snake of yours doesn't eat any of the students, that would be a hard one to explain."

"Thank-you Professor Snape, have a good day." She said politely with a smile of her own before exiting the classroom and heading towards her next class.

The rest of the day was incident free, the classes ran smoothly and she excelled in all of them, the teachers had questioned about malice but it had soon gotten round that he was her familiar and was here to stay. She shared a few classes with the Gryffindors who she decided she didn't like especially, "The golden Trio" as people were already calling them, she could stand a few of the Ravenclaws and got on fairly well with the Slytherins seeing as those two houses didn't socialise especially not with each other.

Apparently Draco now wanted nothing to do with her and as much as that hurt she tried not to show it. He wasn't cruel to her, he just completely ignored her existence on the world, which she thought was just as bad as anything else he could have done.

Soon enough the day was over and Christy found herself sitting alone in the restricted section of the library with malice wrapped up around her arm and once again resting in the crook of her neck. Christy had been reading book from the normal section of the library, but since that was considerably more crowded than where she was now she had decided to move. The book she was reading would keep her ahead of the other first years in her classes, so she put all of her concentration into it. By the time she put the book down it was getting dark outside, she was about to pack up and leave when she remembered the letters from her family.

She pulled them out of her bag and opened them up before reading them the first was from her aunt and uncle.

_Dear Miss Lestrange_

_Last night I and Narcissa received some unfortunate news given to us from our son Draco. He had informed us that while he had stayed strong and loyal to our family, as he should have been, you haven't been able to do so. We realised this when he informed us of your first experience at Hogwarts, while he had greatly pleased us and made us proud with his immediate sorting into Slytherin. But unfortunately you had not been as blessed._

_From what we have been told the hat took only a minute to scan through your thoughts and place you into Hufflepuff. Keep in mind that not everyone can have the strong will as well as cunning and sly that creates the ideal pureblood, some do not have any as you have clearly shown._

_We were burdened with such sadness when we heard that your heart truly was not as strong as we had been led to believe, but at least now we are informed. As far as we are concerned the sorting hat has never before made a mistake and despite this disappointing outcome we will accept it as the truth. Your second cousin Sirius Black was also a disappointment having been in Gryffindor._

_We write this letter in the deepest regret,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

Christy couldn't hold back her tears as the words cut her deeply, Malice tightened slightly on her arm seeing her distress. She quickly moved on to the next letter from her mother and father. It was much shorter but hurt more than anything else ever had.

_Christabella, after Narcissa told us that you had been sorted into a house of the weak minded and overly and pathetically emotional Hufflepuffs, we were disgusted. It is just as shameful as being related to Sirius if not more. We will not have you in this family any longer, enclosed in the letter are the disownment forms we have signed now you must do the same. And to think we had so much hope for you._

Christy now could hardly breathe through her tears; she picked up her belongings and ran from the library down the halls that would lead her to the Hufflepuff common room, followed quickly by her snake. Blinded by tears she couldn't see where she was going and ran into someone's chest.

Before she could fall a pair of muscular arms caught her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said through her tears as she picked up her things and tried to keep walking.

"No, no, no, don't apologize sweetie, it's ok." A boys voice said as he guided her to a window seat in the hall way. He sat her down as he and another boy sat beside her and took her hands. "It's ok, just breathe, you'll be fine."

Eventually the two boys calmed her down enough so she could see clearly and look at their faces. They were identical; she recognised them immediately though she couldn't tell who was who. They both had ginger hair that fell slightly in their faces to cover their brown eyes, and light freckles sprinkling their noses. They were both rather attractive but their parents status' as blood traitors was an immediate warning sign for her, however as of right now Christabella was in serious need of comfort and a friend, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"I'm Fred Weasly." One of the boys said gently to her, as if he would frighten her with the slightest of movements.

"And I'm George" The other one joined in, also acting very calmly and kind.

Christy didn't reply to them because she didn't have a chance as she passed out falling into Georges lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Christabella Lestrange

Chapter 3

4,292 words

When Christy woke up she found that she was in schools infirmary room lying on a hard mattress that the school was trying to pull off as a hospital bed. She opened her eyes and saw that the Weasly twins were at her bedside asleep on one another. There wasn't anyone else in the infirmary but that was to be expected, there wasn't supposed to be much trouble on the first day of term, especially not with a first year either. On further inspection of the ward she noticed a room at the far end with a light on, just as she turned to look at it a woman came bustling out. She was a chubby woman with brown and grey hair pulled tightly back in to a bun, and though her features were wrinkled with age and stress they were still kind and gentle. Christy though decided the woman was what people would think a stereotypical Hufflepuff were to be like, soft without a backbone, she would be tolerated but that was it. Of course though, Christy had to pretend.

"Ah sweetheart your up. You cause quite a ruckus; the twins were very worried about you when they came in. Said that you had fainted on them after crying enough to drown the school, they thought it was home sickness. Don't worry child, time passes very quickly here you'll be home before you know it." She sends a warm smile to her patient.

"Really?" Christy asked in a small, hopeful voice that made her cringe on the inside as she debated slapping herself for sounding so weak, but after deciding that it would look a little odd she just left it.

"Yes, now Christabella you are absolutely fine and ok to leave. Why don't you wake up these two and then head to your dorm?" Without waiting for a reply she shuffled away back in to the room Christy presumed was her sleeping quarters and out of sight.

Christy turned around to face the boys she had met only a short time ago, she remembered the prefect in Hufflepuff tell the first years that they know what they were really like under the façade.

She approached the boys and shook their shoulders gently to wake them up, at first neither of them responded but after a couple more shakes their eyes slowly opened. They looked around for a moment before they realised where they were and what had happened, they looked at each other and sighed before getting up.

"Come one kiddo, it's late" Fred said before putting a hand on her back and guiding her out of the infirmary towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"How do you know where the common room is?" Christy asked looking up at the taller boys; they both looked down at her still sleepy from their nap.

"Your prefect showed us, we may as well be a part of the Hufflepuff house."

"We know your secret and we are allowed in you common room, were in there quite a lot actually"

"So you'll get to know us"

They both finished each other's sentences Christy had noticed before she fainted but apparently it was something that they did a lot, she supposed she would get used to it soon especially if they spent as much time with Hufflepuffs as they said they did.

"Thank-you, for helping me that is, and waiting in the infirmary" She mumbled quietly not used to thanking anybody for anything. In fact she was not used to anybody being kind to her, except family, people tended to avoid her. After all her mother was the insane woman who killed innocent people and followed the dark lord devotionally.

"You're welcome kiddo" Fred spoke wrapping his arm around her waist and George wrapped his around her shoulders.

The rest of the walk was silent, but it was comfortable. Despite only just meeting the two boys, Christy had taken quite a liking to them, which was unusual for her. She didn't try to pretend she was something she wasn't, she knew she was shallow, selfish and unkind and she knew she was extremely judgmental, but she liked how she was. These were the reason that she didn't have many friends but apparently Fred and George didn't care. She didn't judge them either, despite the fact that they were Weaslys and she had been raised to look down on them, she found it impossible with these two. But she didn't think that mattered, they seemed different to the rest of the Weaslys she had met so far.

"Hey kid, you mind if we stay in your room tonight. We're worried you might have another breakdown isn't that right Fred?"

"It most certainly is George. And god forbid she faint again. UH! She would have no-body there to catch her. We must certainly stay." Fred replied with a high pitched sound it the middle that made Christy laugh a little.

"And even if she did-"

"Which she wouldn't"

"I doubt they would compare to us-"

"The glory that we are"

"Her knights…. In shining armour."

"A truly brilliant description George don't you agree Kiddo?" Fred said turning toward Christy with a smile on his face as if daring her to disagree with him.

"Of course she agrees, she wouldn't dare not to, right kid?" George re-enforced his brothers' statement.

"Yes, I agree with the description, though I would advise letting someone else say it next time. Lest your heads grow so big they can no longer fit in the hallways." Christy laughed along with the brothers. "Besides I have a room to myself so there are three spare beds in there, but a word of warning, my familiar is a snake called malice and he will be there."

After that they had reached the archway leading to the common room, it allowed all three of them in before shrinking and disappearing from sight behind them. The corridors labelled 3rd, 5th and 7th were filled with light and loud music was pouring out of them, though no one was in the common room. They didn't hear the sound until the archway closed completely so there must have been a complex silencing charm on there.

"Typical, they are already partying it up, I must say I am happy to know about you guys."

"You all certainly know how to throw a party."

"I don't understand, how do they all fit in the corridors, or is there something I don't know?" Christy questioned, thinking about how many students there were and how narrow the corridors leading to the dorms are.

"Ah you see here?" George pointed out walking to a closed broom closet in the hallway labelled 1st. "It's not actually a broom closet. It's been magically enhanced."

"It's actually a huge room filled with sofas, chairs, tables, a bar, never ending refreshments, and other such less legal things." Fred said the last part with a wink "The Hufflepuffs use them for parties, I believe there are two in each corridor and only Hufflepuffs or people who have special permission can see them."

"And we, the Weasly twins have special permission." George finished once again.

While they walked down the rest of the corridor Christy thought about the nicknames they had given her. Though she found it easy to tell them apart she supposed it would help, Fred called her Kiddo and George called her Kid.

They eventually reached Christy's room. Though despite Christy's warning the boys still gave a small gasp of shock when they saw Malice, though it only lasted a moment and the got over it quickly. Eventually they all got ready for bed with the wave of a wand and went to sleep after saying a quick goodnight to each other.

The next day Christy sat at the breakfast table, talking happily with all the Hufflepuffs around her. The twins had left early that morning to go back to their own dorm, but they gave her the promise of talking to her afterwards and helping her through Hogwarts as much as they could. As she spoke with her classmates she realised although they kept their expressions stupidly happy and spoke energetically while enjoying their meal, most people were actually congratulating her for the stunt she pulled the day before. At first she was confused until she realised they were talking about her blinding the Ravenclaw girl in potions class yesterday.

Apparently the girls sight had partially come back but still wasn't at its fullest, upon hearing the news Christy and a few other Hufflepuffs had a good laugh, some even had tears streaming down their face. Other students may have thought they were just being silly little Hufflepuffs laughing at a joke that probably wasn't even funny. At that moment Christy realised just how sly and cruel Hufflepuffs were, laughing about blinding an eleven year old girl for practically nothing, and no-body had a clue. It the Malfoys and her paren- The Lestranges knew they wouldn't have gotten rid of her, they would be proud. She supposed she would just have to live with it though.

She had signed the disownment papers that morning and quickly run to owlry to get them sent off to the ministry of magic before she missed and breakfast or lessons. Despite not actually wanting to sign the forms she realised that she actually had no choice in the matter, her parents wanted her gone and that was that, as hurtful and traumatizing as it was.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the Hufflepuff prefect who had spoken to them after they were sorted. He had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder before kneeling down to her level as she sat on the bench. All of the first years shut up and tried to listen to what he had to say.

"I heard about you blinding that girl yesterday, I suppose after what she said she deserved it. Me and the rest of the 7th years got a good laugh out of it, as well as the rest of the house actually. I also heard you managed to get both of the Weasly twins in your room last night at the same time. I even caught them sneaking out this morning." He winked as he led the rest of the first years to believe she had been fooling around with them. "I'm proud of you Christy; you're going to make a perfect Hufflepuff." He smiled stood up and walked away.

Christy turned expecting to see her house looking at her in disgust but instead they were looking at her in awe. Then Christy realised what the prefect had done, he had set her up as their leader. They would look to her now, the ideal 1st year Hufflepuff. Apparently she wasn't the only one though. The Gryffindors looked to Harry Potter and the Slytherins looked to Draco. She was fine with her position though, she smiled at all the first years around her and they all started talking again.

She never thought she would say this but, she really loved being a Hufflepuff.

Just as she was about to stand up and leave for class the defence against the dark arts professor ran in screaming and shouting but nobody could understand what he was saying. Christy found it all rather amusing, but she kept a concerned and frightened expression on her face eventually the man stopped screaming instead he just stood there and said:

"There's a troll in the dungeons. Just thought you ought to know."

Before fainting and landing on his face in the middle of the hall. A moment of silence occurred before chaos broke out again. All of the houses started panicking and screaming, Hufflepuff putting on the best act of their life, some of the girls and one boy even managed to force tears from their eyes. Though inside they were probably tears of laughter.

Christy who couldn't keep the smile of her face bowed her head down onto her hands in front of her, so it almost looked like she was praying. This caused a couple of disguised sniggers from those around her but her comment causes more.

"I'm surprised the stuttering fool could get his words out. Maybe he didn't though; it's probably a mole running around the dungeons not a troll. How utterly terrifying that thought is." She chuckled to herself before putting her head on the table in what appeared to be defeat "Worst DADA teacher. Ever."

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted at all of the students trying to calm them. Silence rung in the halls just as he had asked. Nearly all of the students were stood up as well as all of the professors, well except for professor Quirrell that is but everyone seemed to have forgotten about him rather quickly.

When Dumbledore finally managed to get all of the students to calm down and return to the common rooms it seemed as if order had been restored. However as they were leaving she saw Potter and Weasly running into the dungeons she debated whether to follow them or not but decided against it as she found herself under the watchful eye of professor Snape.

She walked in front of the Hufflepuff first years back to their dorm, as soon as she got in there she heard the hysterical laughter of all the students. Apparently this meant that they got the rest of the day off which they were ecstatic about. But then she realised that there weren't only Hufflepuffs in the room.

Fred and George were in the middle of the room putting on a little play for everybody, it their act George was being a troll and Fred was playing Professor Quirrell. George was generally just acting really harmless, stupid and making as much noise stomping his feet around Fred as possible. While Fred was on all fours stuttering to himself about nonsense before jumping up and screaming absolute rubbish that nobody understood. They did this for a minute or two and caused everybody in the room to cry with laughter, until the twins spotted her.

"KID!"

"KIDDO!"

They both shouted at the same time before running towards her and sandwiching her between them.

"We though the troll got you!"

"And we weren't there to save you!"

They wailed at her causing everyone to laugh and the first years to once again look at her in awe of how she became friends with two third years by her second day at Hogwarts.

"It nearly did, until your younger brother and the chosen one chased after it." She told them half serious. The Hufflepuffs around howled with laughter at the thought of the two unfortunate idiots facing down a troll. Even Fred and George laughed at them.

"Well its seems as if we have just lost a brother"

"Drinks anyone!"

Pretty much all of the house cheered at that and alcohol was being passed around to everyone, the first years only had a little so they only got tipsy. They didn't even attempt at meddling with the drugs also being handed around though.

The next few hours were spent meeting new people for Christy and being teased by the twins, but no matter what they said she always had a quick and funny reply. Together the three of them suddenly became extremely popular with all of the students around them, Christy had spoken to pretty much everybody in the house before the inevitable happened.

Their head of house Professor Sprout walked in with Snape behind her. Sprout didn't seem surprised at what she saw and in fact smiled proudly at them all causing Snape to look at her furiously.

"How can you be proud of this?!" He said outraged "I knew they were troublemakers but I didn't expect this, eleven to eighteen year olds drinking and drug taking together and you look on proudly!" The two teachers started to argue for a while as Christy looked up questioningly to the sixth year boys she had just been talking to.

"The heads of houses know we like to cause trouble but that's pretty much it. None of the other teachers know, and only Sprout knew about all of this." One of them said gesturing around him. He was about to continue his explanation before he was interrupted by Snape.

"CHRISTABELLA! Come with me." She walked up to him and then followed him out of the common room all the way to his potions classroom; the walk took about five minutes which was spent in silence.

When they got there Snape walked into his storage room and handed her a vial. It was labelled sobering potion which caused her to chuckle lightly before swallowing it, losing the slight tipsiness she had just gained.

"Now that you are sober and in a fit enough mind to talk to me, would you mind explaining why you ended up in the infirmary yesterday?" He looked at her expectantly, which confused her.

Why did he care?

He wasn't her head of house and they had never met before, she understood that he was friends with Lucius but surely this wouldn't mean he would look after her especially after the letter she got. Snape had to have some idea as to what it was about, he even said so himself.

"I fainted was all, it wasn't a big problem. Madame Pomfrey said I was completely fine and let me leave with the Weasly twins as soon as I woke up." She stated simply "Why do you care sir?"

"You fainted. Why? And the Weasly twins were there?"

"I fainted mainly out of shock. The Malfoys gave me a letter displaying how I was a disgrace to the family after the sorting, and my mot- Bellatrix sent me some disownment forms of which she already singed and asked for me to do the same. I sent them to the ministry this morning." Christy took a deep breath as the feeling of self-hate and reject came back full force. "The Weasly twins were there when I fainted; they carried me to the infirmary, waited till I woke up and then walked me to my common room." It was a half-truth at least, she wouldn't tell him about them sleeping in her room the same night. "Why do you care sir?" She asked again hoping he would answer this time instead of ignoring her again.

"No reason Christy, I'm sure you will be fine. Your family are brash, though they would hate to admit it. It will work out in the end." He said to her obviously expecting her to leave after that.

"What end sir? I don't understand?" She asked despite knowing exactly what he was talking about she needed to know what side he was on, whether she could trust him or not.

"You understand perfectly, I am not you enemy. By the way the Troll was in fact that, not a mole as you so snidely put" He said to her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "It has been dealt with by the _golden trio_" He sneered the title out. "Maybe you should congratulate them, ask them if they are ok maybe. Keep your friends close Christy." With that he turned and left the room.

She stood for a second trying to figure out what he meant until she finally understood. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemy's closer. She needed to befriend the Golden Trio, gain their trust and when the war finally came, which it would she had no doubt, she would betray their secrets and leave them weak. It was the ultimate plan. The war was going to come she knew, the world may think the dark lord is dead but the dark side knew better, they always did. He had Horcroxes she knew, he would come back and when he did there would be hell to pay.

With an evil smirk similar to her mother's on her face she left the room.

"What was that about? Kiddo" She was startled to see Fred and George waiting for her outside the Potions lab. They were both looking at her curiously.

"He just wanted to know why I fainted yesterday is all. Don't know why though. He is one creepy guy." She said, she wouldn't tell them everything after all they could be as light as their parents for all she knew.

"Well we can agree with you there kid. But why did you faint? We never actually asked." George said.

"I suppose I was just homesick, I have never been away from my family before, well except my mum of course but this is different I guess."

Once again they both wrapped their arms around her waist and shoulder as they walked back to the Hufflepuff dormitory, but before they reached it she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione walking out the great hall.

She stopped and looked on before muttering to herself. "I can't believe I am about to do this." She took a deep breath then began running up to the mudblood and wrapping her arms around her body in a warm embrace. They both fell to the floor from the force of it, Christy didn't let go for a few seconds, even when Hermione screamed in shock , Harry and Ron pulled their wands out and Fred and George started laughing knowing what she was about to do.

She sat up on Hermione and looked down at her, making sure they could all see her Hufflepuff tie around her neck. She was straddled against Hermione's stomach as she began to speak rapidly.

"OH MY GOD! You poor thing, you must have been so scared stuck in those toilets with that disgusting beast in there with you, you're so brave no wonder you were sorted into Gryffindor. I thought you should have been in Ravenclaw because of how smart you were but now I see, you're brave too. I would have been so scared but thank god you're ok. It would have been so upsetting if you got hurt, I couldn't even imagine it, and the chaos it would have cause. But you ok now. Everything's ok, they got rid of the beast." She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Hermione's which she had been intensely looking into. The two girls were still on the floor Hermione laying on her back shell-shocked at what had just happened, but Christy wasn't done yet.

She stood and launched herself at Harry holding onto him tightly "And you! You went after her and tried to save her from it despite being and 1st year still, how brave, I don't care what anybody says Harry you really are brave." She then launched herself at Ron.

"You! I heard that you were the one to actually kill it though. OH MY GOD! You saved her life. Your hero's the both of you and all three of you are sooo brave I could never have been so strong about it all. I wish I could be more like you!" She let go of Ron and stood in front of them all looking at them expectantly.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?" Harry said

"OH! How rude of me, there I go again. I'm Christy well Christabella, formerly Lestrange but as you can guess they disowned be after I got sorted into Hufflepuff, not much of a loss though. Besides you should always stay positive. I would ask for your names but I already know, wait was that rude too? Oh I hope not. I don't mean to be." She babbled at the newly found rapid pace.

"No, no, no it wasn't rude." Hermione was quick to assure her. You could already see a fondness growing in her eyes "It's a pleasure to meet you Christy, you know you seem really nice."

"Really? Thank-you that's so kind. We should hang out sometime, how about I meet you at the library tomorrow?" She widened her eyes to make her innocent, silly Hufflepuff act slightly more believable.

"You're bombarding the girl Christy" Fred laughed at her playing along.

"Yeah, besides I think you should take a breath before you pass out or something." George added also chuckling lightly while helping Hermione off the floor.

"I even think I saw you turning blue there." Fred added.

"Oh no, she wasn't bombarding me. I would love to speak with you Christy I'll meet you at the library tomorrow after classes ok?" Honestly could the mudblood not take a joke?

Christy nodded her head in fake enthusiasm; at least she had one of them on her side. Harry and Ron still eyed her suspiciously after hearing her last name, clearly they knew about her mother.

Fred and George then started to talk with their brother.

"Hey Ron, next time there's a troll"

"Don't go after it, you had us"

"Worried for a minute or two there"

Ron smiled at his brothers in agreement, before he twins dragged Christy away from them.

"GOODBYE! I'll see you tomorrow Hermione" She shouted to them waving as she went. Hermione waved back smiling widely at her, even Harry and Ron cracked a bit of a smile.

As soon as they were out of sight Fred and George were in hysterics because of her act.

"Well that was fun, let's go back shall we." The twins nodded agreeing with the idea.

When they got back Christy went a curled up in bed with malice hugged closely to her side while the twins went and told everyone what had just happened, making Christy perhaps the most popular girl in Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Christabella Lestrange

Chapter 4

2,812 words

After a few months at Hogwarts Christy found herself fitting in as well as she could. She excelled in all of her classes only doing the best she could, Hermione was only a little behind her in them all except potions. That was mainly because of Snapes favouritism towards her though, which she still didn't fully understand. They hadn't spoken to each other again since their little meeting, the only communication they had now was him praising her in his class for yet another perfect potion. She knew she was good in that class but it was a little odd that he didn't pick out every little flaw like he did with everyone else though, but she wasn't complaining, it only added to her popularity.

Actually everything she did added to her popularity. She was incredibly smart so other Hufflepuffs always asked her questions on their work or tried to get paired with her in her classes, it also made the older years look at her as more of an equal than the others. There was also the fact that she knew and was friends with all of the upper year Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Apparently this made her cool along with her act of the overly energetic happy-go-lucky Hufflepuff she was playing that never failed to be a source of entertainment for her house and a few of the teachers.

No others knew it was an act though, well except for the twins of course but that was it. She and the twins still remained the best of friends, so much so that when class was out you rarely saw them without each other. They had in fact moved the majority of their things into her room where they all stayed now, often up late at night planning pranks on any student that had irritated them or just stood out as a fun person to tease really. They had played several pranks on Draco, who still didn't realise it was them causing all of his unusual problems, for example as Madame Pomfrey put it, erratic growth of his feet.

Draco has now decided to act as if Christy didn't exist in this world and that he had never before seen or met her in his life. This plan would have worked as well if he could manage to stop throwing nasty glances her way every chance he got. Though Christy couldn't help but notice that his eyes had betrayal in them, as if she had suddenly decided one day to pack up leave and join the Hufflepuff house. If only he knew what they were really like then maybe he would like her again, love her maybe. Maybe if Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix knew as well they would still be her family. But they didn't know, and they wouldn't find out. She had new friends and family now, she didn't need them.

Speaking of, Christy was currently walking the corridors of Hogwarts to meet one of her new "friends" as she likes to put it, she was headed towards the library where she was sure to find Hermione trying to get Harry and Ron to study. In actual fact though Christy hated the three of them, they were whiny, boring and annoying, though they seemed to like her enough, while she had her act on.

Hermione it seemed just loved her from the start and eventually Ron and Harry were able to forget who her mother and other family members were in favour of getting to know her better, possibly the most idiotic move they ever made. They would always be the golden trio though, there were so many secrets that she didn't know that they were keeping to themselves. They trusted her, but they liked to think it was just the three of them, she didn't mind though one of them would tell her all eventually. She would then store it away in a diary or something and use it against them in years to come. Even the thought of killing them all one day, even if it was years away, brought her unimaginable joy. Obviously she couldn't kill harry though, no, no, no. That was his job, he had to do it and he would Christy was sure of it.

She walked into the library and just as expected Hermione was stood lecturing the boys about doing their homework and studies on time, Christy just heard the end of it but by the sound off what she was saying she could presume they got another detention with Snape again. She couldn't help but giggle as she bounced up to them back in the annoying Hufflepuff persona.

"HI GUYS! How is everyone? Tell me you two didn't get another detention." Christy spoke fast so they had to strain their ears to hear what she was saying clearly.

"Err, yea we did actually." Harry said shuffling his feet while rubbing the back of his next shyly

"Snape said that our homework wasn't even up to a five year old standard, the git." Ron added afterwards with hate in his voice which made Hermione frown at him.

"Actually I'm with Snape on this. Not only was your work atrocious it was handed in late as well. Alongside you also atrocious potions work that you did today in class." Hermione glared at them fiercely, causing both boys to look at the floor and avoid meeting her eyes. Honestly the Chosen one and a pureblood scared of a mudblood bitch Christy thought while rolling her eyes at the two. "And if you don't hurry up you'll be late for the detention."

At that both of the boys stood up from the table they were currently sat at before grabbing their belongings and heading out of the library to their detention. They muffled quick goodbyes to Christy before they left though sending her smiles to say sorry for not speaking to her, since she came to see them.

After they had left Hermione huffed and sat down at the table pulling out a book to start studying again.

"Hermione?" Christy asked sounding apprehensive, despite the fact that she was enjoying the mudbloods bad mood very much.

"Look Christy, I can't be bothered with your happy-go-lucky attitude right now, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Hermione's response was quick and sharp; she didn't even look up from her book as she said it. It took all of the will power Christy had not to pull out her wand and hex the girl until she could never walk again as she so badly wanted to. She even knew all of the spells she could have cast; she really took after Bellatrix and Lucius in that department. Instead she stood and forced tears into her eyes just as Hermione looked up at her face.

"Oh, ok." Christy said quietly looking down at her feet. "I guess I'll just leave you be then." She let her voice waver a bit so it sounded like she was crying before turning and running out the room. Hermione had been about to apologize for her harsh words when Christy took off leaving her sat in the library alone; everyone else in the room had seen what had happened and was glaring at her. Even some of the more sympathetic Slytherins looked unhappy with her; honestly what kind of cruel person could be so mean to a sensitive little Hufflepuff, to the point where they ran out of the room crying quietly to themselves.

Little did they know Christy had run straight into Fred and George right outside the library. She explained the whole situation to them and they all had a good laugh about it until they realised Hermione would be coming out the library soon. They decided to take the act one step further.

All three on them moved over to a window seat, Fred sat back against the wall while Christy sat in between his parted legs her back to his chest; she rested her head just under his shoulder as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist. George sat with his back against the opposite wall the window provided, with one of his legs stretched outwards next to Fred and Christy while the other crossed under that leg and Christy's feet rested in his lap. They murmured to each other a quiet conversation about the next party that Hufflepuff was throwing, but from the sympathetic glances she got from people walking out the library they probably though the twins were comforting her after what Hermione said.

Soon Hermione walked out and sighed when she saw the scene they had set out for her. She walked over with a sorry look on her face and was about to say something when Fred and George turned to glare at her, clearly she had pissed them off she thought.

"Don't say a word Granger" Fred told her tightening his grip on Christy's waist.

"You've already said enough, it's time to leave." George finished for him placing his hands on Christy's shins comfortingly.

"Look I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just some things have been happening recently that I just don't understand." When she heard no reply after that she carried on deciding to come clean, the twins would probably find out in the end anyway so it wouldn't matter if they heard she presumed.

"The third corridor has a huge three headed dog called fluffy on it guarding something, we don't know what but we think someone wants to get it. Well we think that Snape wants it, a while ago he got a cut on his leg and he was limping around everywhere, meaning he tried to get past fluffy. He was also the one who cursed Harrys broom while playing quidditch. I saw him do it. We told Hagrid about it, but he said that Snape wouldn't be trying to get whatever it is because he is a professor. He then told us it had nothing to do with us and that the information was strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. For the past few weeks we have been trying to find out who Flamel is but we don't know and we can't find out."

Hermione stopped at least expecting something from the three of them, but they didn't even acknowledge her or her words. It seemed they were all closer that she had first thought; she has seriously screwed up this time.

"Well if you know anything could you please tell us?" Still no reply was given causing Hermione to sigh in defeat. "I am leaving tomorrow for the winter holidays so I suppose I'll see you when I get back." With that she turned and left the three alone.

"You know anything kid?" George asked her as soon as Hermione was out of ear shot.

"Yeah. Flamel owns the last sorcerer's stone left in the world today. The stone can turn any metal to gold but also give immortality to the holder; he is like 600 and something now. Suppose he got rid of the stone and gave it to Dumbledore to get rid of, no one can live for that long without getting bored, lonely and just tired. I'm not sure about Snape looking for it though, ah well I will find out soon enough. But for now I'm tired."

The twins laughed at her before Fred picked her up and they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room, went they got there they all immediately went to Christy's room and fell asleep in their separate beds.

Christy's familiar sensed her tiredness and wrapped around her. They didn't really see each other much anymore. Malice was usually slithering around the castle scaring students or hunting for food, it was a shame really. Christy promised herself she would spend more time with malice when she could as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately for her though her sleep didn't last long. When she woke it was the early hours of the morning and Fred and George were still asleep. She got up and walked to the common room to occupy herself until the rest of the house woke.

After making herself comfortable on a sofa in front of the fire with a book for a few minutes she was interrupted by the house prefect.

"Ah Christy just the person I wanted to see. I need you to do me a favour." He sat down next to her on the sofa as she put her book down so she could pay close attention to what he was going to say, it wasn't often that he asked others for help and Christy respected him quite a lot for that. "I pride myself on knowing what is going on at Hogwarts at all time, but it seems as if three troublesome first years have managed to keep something very quiet. It is rather annoying actually. I know by some miracle you have gained the trust of the golden trio or as we prefer to call them the terrible trio Christy, so now I need you to find out what they are planning to do. Can you do that for me?" He looked to her for a reply.

"Of course I can, I'll let you know as soon as possible."

With that he winked at her before standing up and leaving, suddenly feeling tired again Christy retired to her room and once again and curled up in her bed but just as she was about to shut her eyes the twins started to speak.

"Hey Kiddo?" Fred asked "This might be a little late but me and George were talking"

"We noticed that the first time you spoke to the terrible three you said that you weren't a Lestrange anymore."

"You said that they disowned you after you were sorted into Hufflepuff, we were just wondering if it is a part of the act"

"Or if the actually did?" George finally finished for the two of them, they weren't joking around as usual, and they were completely and deadly serious which was extremely rare for them, but it also showed that they cared for her. She was touched really, but it was a difficult topic for her.

She sat up in the middle of the bed with malice wrapped around her shoulders. The twins seeing her movement copied and did the same. Before she started Christy took a deep breath.

"The day after the sorting Professor Snape gave me two letters. One was from the Malfoys and one was from my parents. They had all been informed by Draco that I had been sorted into Hufflepuff and obviously saw it as some form of betrayal that they had to confront. The Malfoys told me that I had betrayed them and didn't have any useful qualities in me which led to the sorting result, but they also advised me not to worry as I wasn't the only disappointment in the family." At the twins questioning looks she explained. "Sirius Black was my second cousin, despite him swapping sides at the end he was in fact a Gryffindor. No offence. My parent's letter was pretty much the same but they also included disownment forms, they didn't want me as a part of the family. So just like Sirius was, they disowned me and have probably removed all traces of me from the family tapestry. After I read the letter I ran out of the library crying and right into you two where I then fainted.

"Ever since though, Snape has kind of looked out for me. I don't know why but as creepy and cruel as the guy is I do respect him." By the time Christy had finished she was a crying mess.

The twins quickly stood and rushed over to her bed where they sat on either side of her and comforted her as best they could.

"You told us you were homesick, you silly girl." George said softly while rocking her as she sat in his lap in an effort to calm her down.

"Why on earth would you keep this to yourself, it must have been eating you alive." Fred was gently stroking her hair back from her face and wiping away her tears.

Christy never broke down or cried in front of anyone, not even her family. But she found that she had now done it with these boys twice, she truly trusted them. But she needed to know what side they were on, she needed to find out.

After she stopped crying the three of them and Malice curled up under the covers of her bed, she was sandwiched between the two boys, but she realised. She had never felt safer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was the start of the winter holidays and the majority of the Hogwarts students were leaving to go home and celebrate Christmas and New Year's with their family and friends from home. The whole castle was filled with excitement and laughter as people tried to drag heavy trunks down the moving staircases and get to the Hogwarts express on time. Christy, Fred and George, who weren't going, were stood in the main foyer placing heavy weight charms on people bags so they couldn't pick them up or drag them anywhere never mind getting them on the train. However when a person put enough effort into pulling the trunk or other luggage off the ground, they would suddenly release the charm causing people to fall over.

Though unfortunately for them they were caught by McGonagall, despite the amusement in her eyes as she obviously tried to hold back laughter at the frustrated screams of the students on the floor, she took ten points from their house each. Unlike Snape who had just stood, watched and much to the shock of the three troublemakers even laughed at a few extremely frustrated students.

But their fun wasn't over yet; Christy removed Malice from her shoulders and sent him after a few unfortunate students. Despite his large size he managed to hide around peoples trunks and jump out at them, though this apparently caused quite a lot of panic. People were screaming and talking about a giant snake trying to kill them all, obviously this causes all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to blame the Slytherins which caused a huge argument.

Eventually Fred, George and Christy were confronted though, Snape walked up to them mask back in place as he tried not to look amused.

"Of with the three of you." He said softly with a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Before you bring the whole place down, oh and please don't return until all of the students have left the grounds."

The three of them walked away laughing at their little joke before they were interrupted once again by Snape.

"Christy! You forgot your snake." This caused another round of laughter as Christy picked up malice and they all went back to the Hufflepuff dormitory together.

"Can you believe it George?"

"No I can't. Can you Fred?"

"I don't think I can."

"Snape!"

"Severus Snape!"

"Was nice to us."

"He even smiled at us."

"MY GOD! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE"

"WE CAN DO ANYTHING NOW!"

"ANYTHING!"

By this point they were all laughing uncontrollably at their own idiocy. They made their way back to the dorms and immediately went to the cupboards holding all the alcohol, after pulling out several bottles the sat down on the common room sofas in front of the fire.

"He's not that bad you know? Snape that is" Christy commented as she filled up her glass with the liquids from various different bottles. "He is the closest thing I have left to family, though he doesn't realise it of course and I don't plan on telling him either."

"Yea, but Christy – " George started as he poured his second glass

"He's still a dick" Fred finished before downing his drink

"Yea, but so are we" Christy laughed at her mini revelation.

For the next two hours the twins and Christy proceeded to pour drink after drink and progressively became drunker and drunker. Many of the Hufflepuffs came and stayed for one or two drink so they could get a slight buzz, but none of them wanted to be wasted before it was even 5 'o' clock, the three on the other hand had a completely different take.

"You know what guys? You know what?" George drunkenly slurred "We have no classes, we have no-where to be, and we are completely free right now. So why the fuck are we sat here, doing nothing?"

"I have no idea George no idea, no idea. I mean look at what a beautiful day it is!" Fred stood and pointed to the window that showed the underneath of the lake that surrounded their common room.

"Your right! We need to do something; we should go on a walk to…. To somewhere" Christy said just before she stood and stormed out of the Hufflepuff common room not waiting for an answer from the twins, not that she needed to. The twins were hot on her heels as they stumbled through the corridors wondering where to go.

"You know something." Fred said loudly, his voice echoing in the empty hallways. "Never, and I mean never have I seen a three headed dog, but Ron has. I mean that's not fair."

"Your right Fred, why can our little shit of a brother see a three headed dog and we can't? No reason, none at all." George said, the two brothers becoming annoyed that their younger brother had managed to something and see something they had not, and was up to some kind of trouble before they were. No doubt the twins and Christy had cause a ruckus at the school but noting on as a large a scale as what the golden trio were up to. Christy was also on this thought train, and as a Hufflepuff she was not about to be out done by a half-blood, a mudblood and a blood traitor.

"You know what, if they can go on the third corridor then so can we! If they can see a three headed dog, then so can we! And if they can go and fucking get involved in shit that they shouldn't be involved in then so can we!" Christy stated, thinking in her drunken state that the best thing to do right now would be to also cause trouble and prove that she was better that the trio.

Fred, George and Christy then tried to make their way to the third floor corridor as best they could. They navigated themselves through the corridors and the winding staircases, not even bothering to look sober and responsible for the portraits that were looking in worriedly, no doubt wondering whether or not to go to Dumbledore with the news that that three drunken students were stumbling around.

Finally after many fall, trips and slips the three made their way down the dark corridor to a small slightly ajar door at the end of it. As they walked up they all hesitated in front of the door for a moment, looking at each other unsurely on what they were about to do.

Not even a few minutes ago it had seemed like the best idea ever but now when faced with it they were more than a little hesitant. Though before they could do anything the door in front of them slammed open and smacked them all in their faces.

They all fell down once again, though this time through no fault of their own. Before they could get up again two darkly clad figures stepped out of the room looking down at the students in shock.

Fred, George and Christy easily recognised both of the figures as they also stared up in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing up here?" One of the figures drawled at them furiously as the other looked on in silence.

However they weren't given a chance to reply before the figure who spoke grabbed Fred and George by their collars and the silent one grabbed Christy by her arm before leading them all away. The three drunken teens could not fight off their capturers no matter how much they tried and eventually just let themselves be dragged away to who knows where. All the way through their walk they could hear a slight hissing though they couldn't see where it was coming from as there was no-one around them, other than the two men. Christy could make out slight words in the hissing so whoever it was also had the gift of being a parsletongue.

After a while of walking they arrived at their destination and were thrown to the floor and the feet of the two men.

"Why must you three, always cause trouble." Snape snapped at them looking slightly angry yet lost on what to do with them while professor Quirrell looked on also just as lost as Snape was.

The two teachers moved to the desk that sat at the front of the room, while Quirrell sat down in the huge chair behind the desk Snape lent on it. Fred, George and Christy stumbled to their feet and the five looked at each other for a while wondering what to say, both groups for entirely different reasons.

Suddenly Christy stepped forwards and broke the silence.

"What were you doing there? The third corridor is forbodden you know? You're not allowed up there" She spoke as clearly as she could while looking on at the professors.

"We are teachers; we can go wherever we want to." Snape drawled at her. "And it's forbidden not forbodden." He spoke looking at her suspiciously.

"You're supposed to be a good example for the students; you shouldn't be… doing things… that you… shouldn't be doing!" Fred joined in when Christy seemed to have no answer.

Suddenly George fell over again grabbing Fred who grabbed Christy and took them all down in to a pile on the floor.

"They're drunk, they are all absolutely wasted." Quirrell stated looking on at them as they tried to stand again.

"You can't talk about us like that!" Christy shouted

"You don't know us" George added on

"You don't know who we are" Fred finished for him as they all looked on at the DADA teacher angrily. However they all remembered the troll/mole incident and Fred and Georges little play and had to try and hold in their laughter at their pathetic professor, however they failed to notice he managed to speak without his stutter

"What do you know?" He spoke to them looking slightly annoyed and completely ignoring their outburst.

"About what?" George asked in reply

"About the third floor corridor, what do you know about it?"

"Only what we have been told." Christy slurred. "There is a big three headed dog stomping around and guarding something, presumably the philosophers' stone if Flamel is involved in any way, which he is. Right?" She looked at the two expectantly.

Neither of them replied they just looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. Snape went into the back and grabbed three lots of sobering potion before coming back and giving it to the students before him; they all downed the potion and felt the buzz quickly leave them as they sobered up.

"Christabella, we know what side you are on in this war. However you two on the other hand are rather unpredictable." Snape started looking at the twins.

Christabella also turned around and looked at them. She had been wondering for a while now which side they were on, she obviously supported the dark lord but she didn't want to lose the twins. They were the only real friend she had ever had.

Both of the twins looked at each other, wondering if they should say anything to them. After all they didn't trust Snape as far as they could throw him and now Quirrell was acting bizarrely in comparison to his normal attitude. However when Fred opened his mouth to proclaim his complete and utter faithfulness and support to Dumbledore and the light side he found himself chocking on his words. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth.

"There is no use lying Mr. Weasly, there was a fair amount of Veritaserum in that sobering potion, now I will ask again what side are you on." Snape said lowly as he stood to his full height full intimidating not only the twins but Christabella as well.

"Well… we were kind of going for neutral to start with you know. Dumbledore's a manipulative bastard who can't keep out of other people's business; he is also kind of crazy. I don't care if he says he fights for the light or not he seems pretty dark and cruel to me." The words began to spill out of Fred's mouth as soon as he opened it, it seemed the Veritaserum not only got the truth but pulled all of the details out of him as well, probably one of Snapes less than legal versions of the truth potion.

"Yea, we weren't sure whether he was safe or not so we just kind of side stepped him. But, Voldemort is kind of the same as well. Except more violent." George continued with the rest of the information. "At the end of the day you have two de-sensitized, insane, megalomaniacs running around telling everyone what to do. One of them is pretending to be the perfect light lord when he is actually a dick. And he is ruling an army of powerful people blinded by what the ministry and Dumbledore want them to see"

"And the other is torturing everyone who stands in his way or denies any of his claims while leading an army of insane, dark and creepy witches and wizards. But then we met Christy." Fred looked at her affectionately and she smiled back. "We realised that Voldemort's side might not be as bad as we have been led to believe, I mean we don't even know why he is fighting."

"Obviously he wants all muggle-borns dead, but we don't know why." George said. "It's kind of annoying really"

"You didn't answer the question. What side are you on?" Professor Quirrell hissed in their direction getting annoyed at the two boys in front of him.

"Neutral" George started uncertainly, worrying what will happen next

"Leaning towards dark" Fred finished also worrying how the professor would react to the newly gained information.

Snape and Quirrell looked at each other for a while, before once again coming to another agreement. They both turned to the three in front of them.

"We will tell you what is going on, but it must remain a secret. Absolutely No-one can find out." Quirrell looked on as he spoke waiting for their nods in recognition of what he just said after he quickly got them he started to fill them in.

"I have had contact with our lord, he is alive but he is weak and does not have enough strength to possess a body of his own yet. He needed something to make him stronger; he has gone as far as to drink the blood of a unicorn he found. It helped… but not enough. Nicholas Flames had the power to stay alive forever; he found it in the philosopher's stone, which Dumbledore has hidden beneath the school. There is a series of tests to hide the stone from us, one from Flitwick, Hagrid, Hooch, McGonagall and Dumbledore himself. Snape also has one down there but we know what that is and how to get past it, we need to find out what the others are and how to defeat them so we can get the stone for our lord to return." Quirrell looked on at them to see if they were still with him. "That will be mine and Snapes job, what you need to do is make sure the terrible trio don't get there before us. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can do that." Christabella answered immediately making the men smile down at her. "Is he close? Our lord, is he safe?"

"He is most definitely safe young one, and closer than you will ever know" Quirrell answered fondly, getting a brilliant smile in return at the news. "Now all of you go back to your dorm, the day has passed quickly and it is almost time for tea."

Christy left the room filled with excitement and happiness, her lord was alive and would soon be strong enough to retake his place as leader as he rightfully should have 11 years ago. The immense relief, hope and adoration Christy felt for her lord almost knocked her off her feet, as a child she had heard stories of her great lord about how magnificent he was, how perfect he was. She was just as devoted to him as her mother if not more and she hadn't even met him yet, well actually, she had met him once.

Lucius had told her about it on several occasions. The dark lord had apparently been very protective of Bellatrix as soon as she reviled she was pregnant, all through the pregnancy he would not let her do anything and gave her everything she wanted, while still remaining impassive and dark as he should. Lucius said it was because of Bellatrix' devotion to him, he knew that her child would be just as devoted and would be a death eater when they became of age. He was there at the birth even when Rodolphus wasn't allowed in, apparently he was going to teach Christy the dark arts as she grew and she would become the most prized death eater of them all. Lucius also stated though that the lord had taken no such interest in any other member of the new generation of death eaters and it was very peculiar, the lord was very protective over Christy in the little time he was around.

Christy always wondered what it would be like if the dark lord wasn't taken from her that night, would he be the ultimate ruler? Would she be the best death eater of her generation? She didn't know, but what she did know is that her lord is alive and she will do everything in her power to bring him back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**th**** December – Christmas day – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Christabella woke later than usual on the Christmas morning. She lay in her bed, sheets half thrown off her due to her movements while sleeping. The room that usually held her and the Weasly twins was unusually vacant; the twins, with a little push from Christabella, had decided to spend the night in their proper room in the Gryffindors house so they could spend some time of Christmas with their little brother. Christabella who had gotten used to waking up in a room with the two boys felt a little lonely, not that she would ever admit it, due to the rare situation.

She decided that she would lie in bed for a while and wait for Malice to wake as she knew she would find no Christmas present for herself for the first time since she was born. Every year she was usually showered with gifts not only from her aunt or uncle, but all of their associates and a few ex-death eaters as well.

She remembered every Christmas at the Malfoy mansion. She and Draco would sleep in the same bed the night before so they could wake up early and would run downstairs together where they would find Lucius and Narcissa sat waiting for them. The always had a huge tree that reached from the floor to the celling, it would have been decorated in green and silver stained glass a few weeks before by the family. Under the tree would be piles of presents waiting to be #opened all addressed to Christabella, Draco, Lucius or Narcissa.

They would spend the day with their gifts and having fun with each other. Lucius did not go to work nor do any work in his office and Narcissa would not clean or organise any new parties or balls that were due to start soon, the adults' attention would solely be on the children.

And as is usual for Christmas day they would fill themselves up on chocolate and sweets that had been given as gifts so they would have no room for any breakfast or lunch. Then when they had wasted the day away Lucius would take them all to a surprise location, usually in a different country, so they could go to a high end restaurant for an overly expensive meal.

This had happened every year without fail, even when they were but babies and couldn't understand what was happening. Not this year. Not for Christy.

The disownment meant that not only was Christy no longer a daughter or Bellatrix or Rodolphus but she was no longer niece of Lucius or Narcissa nor cousin to Draco, which meant she was only going to the manor when she had no other choice i.e. the summer holidays. She had been told in a very short note from Mr. Malfoy that she was not expected at the Malfoy Manor over the winter holidays or any other holiday unless it was completely necessary. She had no family this year, no presents, no friends, nothing.

She knew she would be in a bad mood all day which is the real reason why he convinced the twins to stay with their brother on Christmas morning. She would have to face them all tonight at the meal but she would avoid everyone else for the rest of the day if she could help it.

She was snapped out of her thought as Malice woke up and sleepily wrapped himself around her waist and chest until his head rested on her shoulder.

"Good morning sweetness, how are you?" He hissed into her ear

"Good morning to you too, I'm good thank-you and yourself?" she asked in the ancient language.

"I'm well, actually I went looking around yesterday and I found something that I thought you would be interested in , a chamber of sorts, its hidden beneath the girls toilets, the one that Moaning Myrtle lives in."


End file.
